Changes
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Semuanya berubah drastis setelah begitu banyak masa sulit yang mereka lalui bersama. Namun masih ada sedikit ujian lagi untuk menuju ke jalan bahagia hingga akhir. Untuk selamanya./NaruSaku & Shinachiku (OC)/Romance & Family/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Genre : Romance & Family. Rated : T semi M. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme. Don't like don't read.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

* * *

 **Changes**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

"Terimakasih.." Naruto tersenyum begitu ramah kepada wanita yang telah mengantarkan keperluan kepadanya.

Samui balas tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya merona. Tentu saja karena ada alasan tertentu. Semacam rasa suka.

Samui mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja Naruto. "Lagi-lagi kita lembur berdua.." Bukan keluhan, melainkan keberuntungan yang berpihak. Ayolah, memangnya wanita mana yang kebal hati dengan lelaki seperti Naruto.

Tidak akan ada.

Kekehan geli menjadi tanggapan atas tuturan Samui. "Tak masalah, beginilah cara kita mencari uang untuk menafkahi keluarga." Tatapan Naruto meneduh ketika menyebut _keluarga_ disela pekerjannya. Ia jadi teringat Sakura— sang Istri yang kini tengah mengandung buah hati mereka.

Samui penasaran dengan kalimat _keluarga_ yang dimaksud oleh Naruto. "Maksudnya keluarga apakah mereka Ayah, Ibu dan saudara?" Selama ini ia tak pernah tahu mengenai kehidupan Naruto. Hanya itu saja.

Naruto sendiri baru ingat setelah enam bulan mengabdikan diri di perusahaan Akatsuki sebagai arsitek berbakat, sampai saat ini rekan kerja yang lain tak semua mengetahui kehidupannya secara menyeluruh.

Ia sampai lupa begini karena terlalu kerap sibuk, kalau tidak pekerjaan pasti menemani sang Istri. Seperti mengajaknya liburan agar jabang Bayi nya berkembang dengan baik.

Wanita Hamil butuh keleluasaan.

"Mereka adalah Kakek dan Istriku." Jawaban yang membuat Samui kaget seketika. Naruto menggaruk pipi karena canggung, bahkan tengah merona. "Aku juga akan menjadi seorang Ayah.. saat ini Istriku sedang mengandung anak pertama kami."

Samui terdiam seribu kata setelah mendengar kejujuran tentang Naruto. Dia Suami orang.

"Istri?" Naruto mengangguk. Agak heran juga melihat perubahan Samui. "Emm.. selama ini kau tak pernah bilang punya Istri." Naruto tertawa. Sangat penting mengenalkan sang Istri kepada orang-orang.

Naruto pikir dengan menghadapi publik sewaktu di Gereja dulu telah memperkenalkan Sakura kepada semua orang. Mungkin saja mereka lupa karena berita itu sudah lama sekali.

Masalahnya bukan soal ketenaran, tetapi karena Samui orang baru di kota ini. Dia datang belum lama, masih dalam hitungan sekitar 3 bulan ekaligus karyawan baru di kantor— tempat mereka bekerja.

Naruto baru ingat. Ini bukan kesalahan darinya, tetapi kesalahan dari keadaan.

"Jika ingin tahu lebih detail, kau bisa mencari informasinya di internet.." Berita dua tahun yang lalu masih tersimpan di internet. "Berita lama sih, tapi kalau memang ingin tahu ikuti saja petunjukku." Sekedar saran. Naruto tak memaksa siapa pun untuk tahu mengenai kisah hidupnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Samui langsung membuka ponsel. Naruto terkekeh melihatnya. Wanita itu terlihat ingin tahu sekali. "Ini dia!" Reaksi Samui ketika mendapatkan berita tersebut sontak mengejutkan Naruto.

"Kisah hidupku diterbitkan dalam sebuah Novel." Mata Samui membulat. "Judul Novelnya _Forever With You_." Novel yang tenar setahun lalu. Ia pernah membaca Novel tersebut sampai menguras air mata karena terharu dengan perjuangan cinta dari sepasang kekasih.

"Tapi akhir kisah mereka tragis." Si pria kecelakaan hingga jatuh koma, tapi semua berubah setelah peluncuran kedua Novel tersebut, yang disebut sebagai sequel. Ia sudah baca.

Siapa sangka Novel tahun lalu terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata seseorang. Ini sangat mengejutkan Samui, dan tak menyadari bahwa selama ini dirinya kerap bersama seseorang yang menjalani kehidupan sesuai cerita dalam Novel.

Samui berdecak kagum. "Luar biasa." Pujian tak berhenti tertuai dari bibirnya. Menyembunyikan luka di hati. Mana mungkin ia bisa merembut milik seseorang setelah melalui banyak hal bersama.

"Hidup bisa menjadi sebuah inspirasi." Dalam pikiran Naruto tengah membayangkan Sakura. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Aku sangat mencintai Istriku." Ia rela melepas semuanya demi Sakura, bahkan enggan kembali kepada keluarga setelah yang dilalui dulu.

Bagi Naruto cukup tidak ada pertikaian lagi diantara mereka. Ia tak kan kembali karena telah memilih jalan sendiri. Dirinya tak membutuhkan harta, namun membutuhkan Sakura. Sebagaimana langit yang membutuhkan bumi untuk saling melengkapi.

Naruto rasa ini saatnya untuk pulang karena baru saja tugasnya selesai dikerjakan.

"Beres.." Ia beranjak, sontak menyadarkan Samui dari lamunan karena sempat larut pada layar ponsel. Sejak tadi ia membaca kabar lama tentang kehidupan Naruto. "Ingin pulang bersama?" Naruto memberi tawaran mulia, namun Samui menolak.

"Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan.. ungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi aku baru pulang." Karena selalu beraktifitas maka kota ini disebut sebagai kota terjaga. Selalu terjaga hingga kembali bertemu pagi. Tak sulit mencari taxi walau sudah tengah malam.

Naruto membereskan barang-barang miliknya di tengah memendam kerinduan pada Sakura, padahal baru seharian tadi mereka tak bertemu. "Aku duluan ya." Setelah pamit ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Samui dalam ruangan tersebut.

Pintu disana tertutup secara perlahan, kemudian suara helaan nafas menyusul. Samui menarik atensi dari daun pintu, dan melanjutkan kembali pada kesibukan. Mengorek masa lalu Naruto.

"Sia-sia.." Wanita pirang itu bergumam. Semua yang diharapkan olehnya menjadi sia-sia. Selama ini ia mengira Naruto pria _single_ namun sangat menyakitkan setelah tahu kebenaran tentang dirinya.

 **x X x**

Terlihat dari balik pintu lemari seseorang yang hanya menampakan sebagian tubuh bawah tengah sibuk membongkar isi lemari. Tak menyerakan, hanya mencari baju yang tepat disetiap lipatan.

Terlukis segaris senyum di bibirnya yang mungil, seolah mengatakan kepada dunia ia hidup dalam kebahagiaan.

"Hm?" Setelah cukup lama menyita waktu demi mencarikan baju, kini si pingky telah mendapatkan yang cocok. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambil secara perhalan agar tak merusak tataan busana tersebut.

Sakura meletakan satu setel baju tidur serba panjang diatas meja, dan mengalihkan aktifitas kepada ranjang. Ia perlu merapikan kembali tempat tidur tersebut agar nyaman saat di tempati.

 **Clekk**

Naruto meninggalkan kamar mandi dalam keadaan setengah basah. Langkah mengiringi tangannya yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambut, dan membuatnya mengulum senyum ketika meihat Sakura sedang memunggungi dirinya.

Dia sedang sibuk membenahi tempat tidur mereka.

Si peremuan berperut besar tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto, bahkan setelah dia selesai mengenakan baju ganti. Sesibuk itu kah Sakura? Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana lucunya wajah sang Istri ketika sedang sibuk.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Naruto melongokan kepala disamping Sakura, dan mendapat lirikan darinya. Ia nyengir lebar melihat lirikan seksi dari sana.

Sakura terkikik. "Sudah kok, selamat istirahat Baginda." Ia memperagakan sebagaimana seorang Ratu terhadap sang Raja, membuat tawa Naruto lepas dalam ruangan tersebut.

Lelaki muda itu menghela nafas lega begitu menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang. "Kemarilah.." Panggilnya terhadap Sakura lalu menyerahkan diri untuk menjadi sandaran.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" Sakura merebahkan kepala di dada bidang Naruto yang terekspos. Sengaja tak mengancing seluruh beniknya. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Bibir Sakura tampak manyun. Bertanya sambil memainkan telunjuk tepat di puting dada Naruto.

Perbuatannya membuat sang Suami bergidik.

Naruto melekatkan hidung dipucuk kepala Sakura. Menyesap wangi khas dari sana. "..ada satu." Jawaban jujurnya membuat Sakura mendengus kesal. Sudah ia duga, pasti ada saja yang mengganggu Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Dirimu.." Sakura tersentak. Naruto menatapnya kemudian tersenyum. "Pikiranku tidak bisa lepas darimu." Bibir Sakura manyun semakin panjang. Kalimat Naruto terlalu ambigu, hingga menumpukan pikiran tak senonoh dalam kepala.

"Baka." Naruto terkekeh.

"Sayang.." Sakura menyahut dengan deheman, karena wangi maskulin khas sang Suami membuatnya enggan terganggu ketika sedang menikmatinya. "Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini, dan semua karena bantuan darimu." Sakura membuka mata untuk menatap Naruto dari bawah dagunya yang lancip.

"Kau bahagia?" Tak hanya dengan kata-kata, terlihat jelas tatapan tersebut sedang menggoda dirinya. Naruto mengeluh. Ia tersiksa.

"Sangat bahagia." Jawab pria itu. Sakura mengulum senyum. "Terimkasih karena telah hadir dalam hidupku, sampai menjadi cinta dihatiku.." Sakura menangkup wajahnya lalu mengelus dengan sentuhan lembut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Setelah menuturkan ungkapan tersebut, Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Semua berawal dari sebuah kecupan yang menimbulkan suara-suara gemercik, hingga menjadi lumatan yang saling bertarung.

Tangan kokoh Naruto menjelajahi lekukan tubuh Sakura. Sentuhan pertama mulai dari punggung, terus turun hingga tiba dipinggul. Sedikit menjaga sentuhan karena terhalang oleh perut Sakura. Ia tak ingin sampai menyakiti buah hati mereka demi hasrat.

Tubuh Sakura bergeliat, dan semakin merapatkan wajah mereka. Setiap sentuhan dari telapak Naruto sangat mempengaruhi hormon. Meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya. Apalagi yang ia inginkan selain sentuhan manja— rindu saat melenguh dibawah tindihan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyerngit. "Uhm." Dan merintih dalam ciuman mereka. Secara reflek kepala pirang Naruto tertarik sehingga memisakhan tautan bibir mereka. Ia meringis dengan wajah bertekuk.

"Ada apa?" Tangan Naruto bertumpu pada perut Sakura yang besarnya sudah mencapai batas.

Mata Sakura terbuka setelah sempat terkatup. "..dia mendendang." Mendengarnya Naruto pun tertawa geli, begitu juga Sakura. Ia membenarkan posisi— yang tadinya berbaring kini duduk bersandar pada bantal.

Naruto mengecup perut Sakura. "Sayang, jangan bandel sampai menyakiti Ibu." Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia terkekeh karena perkataan Naruto. "..Ayah tahu kau sudah tak sabar lagi, tapi usahakan tetap bersabar sampai waktunya untuk melihat kecantikan Ibumu.."

Jemari lentik milik Sakura tengah membelai rambut pirang Naruto. "Baiklah Ayah." Ia memperagakan suara khas. Naruto manyun karena ulahnya. "Hihihihi..."

"Lima hari lagi ya.." Naruto mengusap perut Sakura. "Setelah dua hari lembur sampai pagi aku minta cuti selama tiga hari." Semua ia lakukan untuk menjaga Sakura karena mereka tak tahu kapan saja waktu persalinan.

Mereka sudah memprediksikan hari, namun entah akan tepat atau tidak.

Tangan Sakura bertumpu dipunggung tangan Naruto. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa minta cuti sampai selama itu?" Mengingat Naruto bekerja dibawah kuasa orang, ia pikir tak semudah itu meminta pengertian.

Sakura tak ingin sampai melibatkan Naruto dalam masalah. Ia tahu benar sebepara keras kepalanya sang Suami.

Naruto mengangkat kening pertanda acuh. "Aku berhenti.. mudah bukan." Tidak ada yang sulit kalau bernyali menghadapi masalah. Bagi Naruto Sakura yang paling terpenting dalam hidupnya, jika ada larangan yang menyangkut Sakura ia rela melepaskan segalanya, apalagi kalau cuma pekerjaan.

"Jangan begitu.." Sakura mengerti semua yang Naruto lalukan karena cinta, namun tidak pantas jika dia bersikap angkuh. "Mengalahlah demi kebaikan kita, kau sudah terlalu sombong." Ia menangkup wajah Naruto, lalu menautkan kening mereka. "Kalau tidak bisa jangan memaksa, cukup temani aku saja saat persalinan." Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup hidung Naruto pada bagian ujungnya.

Menghela nafas, kemudian Naruto merangkul Sakura. "Akan aku usahakan mendapat cuti selama 3 hari, kuharap atasanku mau mengerti." Lebih baik seperti itu daripada langsung mengambil tindakan. Sakura setuju dengan keputusan Naruto. "Yahiko-san orang yang baik.. dia pasti mengerti." Sentuhan dibawah sana sukses menciptakan kerutan tebal di dahi Naruto. Saat melirik Sakura ia mendapatinya sedang merona.

Nafas Naruto tertahan. "Hiihiihii..." Sakura terkikik genit. "Dasar mesum." Ia mengelus-elus dada bidang Naruto. "Aku baru menyentuhnya tahu, dan responsmu cepat sekali." Singgungannya tertuju pada tubuh bawah Naruto. Seperti olokan.

"Jangan menghukumku." Ini ujian terberat, mengingat saat ini Sakura sedang dalam masa-masa persalinan tidak mungkin di jamah. Apa itu tidak akan menyakiti dia?

Sakura mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Naruto. "Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, tapi pelan-pelan saja." Wajahnya bersemu padam. Sadar telah memulai lebih dulu. Naruto meliriknya lalu terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum kemudian melepas baju dan menghampiri perutnya.

"Dengar, kata Ibumu tidak apa-apa." Sakura terkekeh melihat kelakuan Naruto. "Jangan nakal ya.." Seketika Naruto menyeringai. Sakura tahu sang Suami sedang memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenal sang Suami pirang tercinta.

Naruto pindah ke bawah. Kini berada diantara kedua kaki Sakura. Tak membuka betis jenjang tersebut, tapi ia hanya memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam daster merah yang membalut tubuh bulatnya.

Sembari menyeringai mesum Naruto melorotkan celana dalan Sakura dengan perlahan. Si empu yang tengah bersemu mengalihkan pandangan untuk menghindari tatapan dari bawahnya.

Kini Suami mesum itu telah mendapatkan _jatah_.

 **x X x**

Beberapa saat usai melambaikan tangan atas keberangkatan Naruto ke kantor, sebuah mobil hitam dengan desain yang elegan menyusul dibelakang. Si pengemudi menghentikan kendaraan di depan kediaman mereka. Tepat di depan Sakura.

Perempuan berbadan dua itu sangat mengenali mobil mewah tersebut. "Tsunade - _sama_." Sapanya begitu orang di dalam sana keluar bersama sang supir pribadi.

Tsunade membuka kacamata hitam miliknya, kemudian memasukan kacamata tersebut ke dalam tas. Ia menghirup udara segar disini. Merindukan tempat kediaman sang cucu yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Ia pernah datang ke sini beberapa kali walau jarang sekali.

"Naruto baru saja berangkat kerja.." Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Tsunade ikut memandang ke arah menghilangnya kendaraan yang Naruto bawa. Ia menyerngitkan dahi setelah menyadari sesuatu.

"Mobil?"

Sakura ingat sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat Tsunade datang mereka hanya memiliki satu unit sepeda motor, sekarang Naruto punya mobil dengan membayar cicilan setiap bulan. Dia punya gajih yang cukup, tak heran jika sekarang mereka sudah punya satu unit mobil dengan menggunakan uang hasil kerja keras Naruto sendiri.

"Naruto membelinya sejak tiga minggu lalu." Sakura menuntun Tsunade masuk. Ia berjalan sembari memegang perut. Agak sulit melangkah dengan cepat karena perut besar tersebut.

Tsunade sendiri merasa tak senang setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Naruto punya harta sendiri, lalu kenapa dia harus repot-repot bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan yang sudah dimiliki olehnya. "Dasar anak itu." Umpatnya kesal.

Secangkir Teh panas disodorkan kepada Tsunade, bersama dengan biskuit untuk camilan. "Bagaimana kabar Ibu?" Sakura duduk manis disofa sebelah Tsunade. Menyambut kedatangan beliau dengan sopan.

"Sangat baik." Baru hendak menyeruput Teh, seketika lirikan Tsunade tertuju pada perut Sakura. Ia tertegun melihatnya dan mengurungkan niat untuk meneguk Teh "Kapan prediksinya?" Ia menyentuh perut buncit tersebut. Padat.

Sakura tersenyum. "Empat hari lagi, tapi tidak tahu tepat atau meleset." Wanita pirang itu mengelus perutnya. Seakan memendam sesuatu dalam hati. "Naruto punya Paman?"

"Minato anak tunggal.." Tsunade mulai bercerita.

Sakura belum tahu mengenai kehidupannya dulu, saat dimana dulunya ia pernah mengandung cuma satu kali.

"Aku tidak bisa mengandung lagi setelah terjadi kecelakaan yang menewaskan keluargaku."

Sakura terkejut.

"Ayah, Ibu dan Suamiku meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu.. hanya aku dan Minato yang selamat." Karena cerita ini pun Tsunade jadi mengingat Dan. Sang Suami yang sudah puluhan tahun lalu meninggal dunia.

"Hanya berdua.." Sakura terlihat sedih mendengar cerita Tsunade.

"Minato sempat kritis." Tsunade mengelus perut Sakura dengan sorot dalam. Ia terpuruk karena masa lalu. "..dia bisa bertahan hidup karena di jantungnya ada katub buatan." Melihat perut besar itu membuatnya rindu masa-masa saat mengandung, dan ketika ingin mengandung lagi semua harapan pupus. Ia tak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain Minato.

Sakura turut mengelus perut. "Anda wanita yang kuat."

Entah sadar atau tidak, kini Tsunade tersenyum cukup lebar. "Berikan aku cicit yang banyak." Sakura gelagapan, wajahnya juga merona karena permintaan tadi. Bukan permintaan, tetapi perintah. "Aku ingin bahagia bersama cicit-cicitku di masa tua."

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Akan kami usahan.."

Kakashi muncul di depan pintu. "Nyonya Tsunade, Anda mendapat panggilan dari kantor." Sang Nyonya berdecak. Mereka bahkan belum lama berada disini, mendadak saja harus beranjak sekarang juga.

"Cepat sekali." Sakura berdiri sambil memegang perut lalu mengikuti Tsunade. "Saya pikir Anda akan disini sampai Naruto kembali.." Tadi ia berharap seperti itu, namun apa boleh buat jika keadaan yang memaksa.

Tsunade menyandang _sling bag._ "Besok aku kesini lagi." Sakura tersenyum riang. Tsunade berniat datang lagi karena satu alasan.

Hanya ingin menjaga Sakura. Dia sudah mendekati masa persalinan, tidak baik meninggalkannya sendiri mengingat Naruto terlalu sibuk di luar— sama halnya dengan lelaki tua yang merupakan kakek Sakura.

"Jaga dirimu.. kau harus sehat untuk Bayi dalam kandunganmu." Kali ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya Tsunade menyentuh perut Sakura. Tak jenuh dengan perut buncit tersebut. Bayi di dalam rahim itu adalah cicit pertamanya, tentu ia akan menyayangi sang cicit.

Sakura merona. "Terimakasih." Ini bukan yang pertama. Sudah berulang kali Tsunade memberi perhatian lebih kepadanya, itu pun dalam keadaan mengandung.

Beliau sangat cerewet kalau soal kesehatan, selalu saja menceramahinya bila sampai terlambat makan atau pun melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membahayakan kandungan.

Naruto tahu semua itu, dan dia senang karena semua tak seperti dulu lagi.

Sebelum pergi Tsunade sempat mengelus pipi Sakura. Entahlah, yang ia lakukan hanya refleks. "Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto." Sakura mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Tak disangka sosok Tsunade jauh berbeda daripada yang sebelumnya.

Mendadak saja raut wajah Sakura berganti. Kerutan tercipta di kening Tsunade. Ia menyadari perubahan pada Sakura. "Ughh..." Wajah Sakura bertekuk saat mendapat reaksi terhadap perutnya.

Tsunade yang hendak masuk ke mobil mengurungkan niat. Kembali lagi ke tempat Sakura. Berada. "KAKASHI!" panggilnya terhadap sang supir. Melantangkan suara agar tiba dengan segera.

Kuku panjang di kelima jemari milik Sakura menyayat pergelangan Kakashi. Cara ia melampiaskan atas apa yang dirasakan. Rasa sakit ini membuatnya tak bisa membuka langkah, maka dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan Kakashi membopongnya untuk membantu.

Mereka masuk ke mobil— bersama Tsunade yang menemani Sakura dibelakang. "Cepatlah!" Sambil sesekali mengusapkan keringat dipelipis Sakura, ia menegaskan kalimat perintah terhadap Kakashi.

Prediksi mereka meleset. Tsunade sadar setelah melihat selangkangan Sakura basah.

Ketubannya sudah pecah.

 **x X x**

Telinga Naruto langsung berdiri ketika mendengar jerit tangis Bayi, sementara itu genggaman Sakura terhadap jemarinya melemah. Dokter mengangkat Bayi masih berlumuran darah, dan menyerahkan kepada perawat.

Tangan Sakura terkulai tanpa daya, kala itu juga Dokter bertindak.

"Sakura!" Naruto bereaksi melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Pasien kita mengalami pendarahan!" Seru Dokter panik.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura. Setelah mengecup tangannya yang memucat ia pun mencium puncak kepalanya. "Sayang.. bertahanlah." Air mata menumpuk dipelupuk, dan saat berhasil membobol batas pertahanan semua liquid yang tertahan jatuh menumpahi wajah.

Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sakura.

Tadi Naruto berada di kantor dan tengah sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas, mendadak Tsunade menelfon dan mengabarkan Sakura akan melahirkan. Dirinya kalap, bahkan meninggalkan kantor tanpa izin dari atasan.

Semua itu tak penting bagi Naruto. Mereka harus mengerti dengan kehidupan orang. Bersukyukur ada Samui yang mau membantu.

"Siapkan semuanya.." Naruto menangis menyaksikan keadaan Sakura. Terpaksa ia meninggalkan ruangan ketika disuruh keluar.

Mereka akan mengoprasi Sakura sekarang, dan sang Suami diharuskan menunggu di luar agar tak mengganggu.

"Tolong..." Dokter menatap sedih pada Naruto. "..selamatkan Istriku." Pinta lelaki itu dengan sangat memohon. Berharap banyak kepada Dokter atas keadaan Sakura. Ia tak ingin sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Sakura.

Istrinya harus bertahan.

"Kami akan berusaha." Cukup memberi harapan, Naruto pun keluar dengan kepercayaan bahwa Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu kuat. Dia pasti bisa mengalahkan masa kritis demi dirinya dan Bayi mereka yang baru saja dilahirkan.

 _"Kau harus kembali!"_

 **x X x**

Ciuman pertama di dapat oleh Bayi pirang tersebut. Kushina tersenyum lalu mengusap pipinya yang lembut dan tembem. "Bayi laki-laki." Ujarnya dan di dengar oleh Tsunade.

Sakura melahirkan seorang Bayi laki-laki berambut pirang seperti almarhum sang kakek.

Kushina memindahkan Bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Tsunade. Beliau ingin sekali memomong sang cicit.

"Ya ampun, dia tampan sekali." Tsunade duduk disebelah Naruto. Menyadarkan cucu pirangnya dari ketegangan.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan mata sembab karena mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Saat ini Istrinya sedang dioperasi karena mengalami pendarahan yang hebat setelah berhasil melahirkan anak pertama mereka

Tsunade memberi kecupan di kening sang Bayi, sontak membuat si empu membuka mata dan kala itu juga memperlihatkan sepasang jade tajam yang sama dengan milik Sakura.

Naruto tertegun kala mendapat tatapan dari iris _emerald_ tersebut.

"Nenek..." Tsunade tersadar ketika mendapat panggilan dari Naruto. Ia tadi sempat tak sadar akan sekitar ketika sang Bayi membuka mata. Menatap dunia untuk yang pertama kali.

Tsunade mahami keinginan Naruto lalu menyerahkan Bayi dalam gendongan kepada yang seharusnya.

Naruto mengecup hidung mungil sang Bayi. Ia tahu tatapan tersebut menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan karena Sakura wanita paling kuat diantara lainnya.

"Terimakasih sayang." Air mata Naruto menitik. Ia tak bisa membendungnya. Air mata yang paling memahami atas apa yang kini sedang ia rasakan. Takut.

Pintu ruang persalinan terbuka, kala itu pula seorang Dokter keluar sembari melepas masker yang melindungi sebagian wajah.

Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan menghampirinya, tentunya tak menurukan sang Bayi dalam gendongan.

Dokter menghela nafas. "Istriku baik-baik saja 'kan!?" Naruto menudingnya dengan paksaan. Memaksa dirinya agar melontarkan kalimat yang diharapkan.

Kabuto hanya bisa melakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan, bukan pula Tuhan yang memegang semua keputusan. Mereka pasrah pada takdir yang sudah ditentukan.

 **x X x**

 **Tes.**

Tangan Naruto bergerak cepat menyeka air matanya yang menetes di pipi. Tak ingin sampai menampakan kesedihannya. Ia merangkul keduanya lalu menyandarkan kepala di kepala sang Istri.

"Kau menangis." Sakura tahu air mata Naruto menetes tadi.

"Tidak." Lelaki itu mengeles. "..hanya kelilipan."

Sakura mendengus. Apalagi yang harus ditangiskan. Semua baik-baik saja. Naruto tahu Sakura kesal, maka ia pun mengecup puncak kepalanya lagi.

"..aku menangis karena sangat mengkhawatirkanmu kemarin." Pada akhirnya ia berkata jujur. Benar yang ia katakan, Sakura wanita kuat dan mampu berjuang demi mereka.

"Cengeng." Ucapan Sakura menohok Naruto. Ia terkekeh dengan enteng. Menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang mengambek padanya.

"Ne, kau ini.." Naruto manyun. Sakura menyebalkan sekali.

"Siapa nama putra kita?" Telunjuk milik Sakura bermain di ujung hidung sang Bayi. Lembut sekali. ".. Putraku sangat tampan." Dia tampan seperti sang Ayah. Pastinya tangguh seperti dirinya.

Naruto mengusap kepala pirang sang Bayi. Ukuran kepala itu seperti kepalan tangannya. Mungil sekali. "Hikaru?" Sakura menggeleng pertanda menolak. Nama itu tidak cocok untuk Bayi tampan mereka.

"Tidak cocok."

"Ramen?" Sakura menjewer telinga Naruto, membuat si empu mengaduh sembari mengusap daun telinga. "..aku hanya bercanda sayang." Bukan jeweran keras, hanya saja Naruto ingin bermanja kepada sang Istri. Ia iri melihat Bayi nya tengah melahap puting dada Sakura.

"Jangan suka bercanda kalau untuk nama anak kita."

Naruto mendengus. "Iya iya, maaf." Sakura terkekeh. "Seperti yang sudah kita putuskan dulu.." Memang sebelumnya mereka sudah memilihkan nama untuk calon Bayi mereka. Dua nama sekaligus untuk Bayi laki-laki atau perempuan.

"Shina." Sentuhan dari Naruto membuat sang Bayi menggeliat. Wajah bulatnya tampak menyerngit, lalu matanya yang lebar itu terbuka.

Shina terbangun begitu Sakura menyebut nama baru untuknya.

"..sayang, dia bangun!" Sakura berseru girang melihat sepasang zambrud tengah menatap mereka. Pandangannya tajam sekali.

Naruto tertawa cekikikan. "Putra kita menyukai nama itu.." Menggemaskan sekali saat melihat sang Bayi tersenyum. Memperlihatkan gusi tanpa gigi.

Air mata haru mentes disudut mata Sakura. Ia bahagia sekali.

"Ne, besok aku akan ke Gereja untuk berdo'a." Naruto memberikan telunjuknya, dan segera digenggam dengan sebelah tangan mungil milik Bayi tersebut. Usianya baru dua hari, jadi wajar saja bila kulitnya masih bewarna merah.

Sakura menyembunyikan payudara dibalik baju. "Shina sudah kenyang." Ujarnya yang kemudian mengusap bibir lembut Bayi tersebut. Membersihkan sisa cairan putih dari sana.

Pipi Naruto terlihat memerah— malu karena sempat melihat dada Sakura.

"Jangan tunjukan wajah mesum di depan Shina." Lelaki muda itu nyengir lebar. Sakura selalu tahu.

 **Cklek.**

Pintu disana terbuka. Tsunade masuk bersama Kushina. "Kami akan mengadakan acara di rumah atas kelahiran Bayi kalian.." Secara tidak langsung Tsunade menyuruh pulang ke kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto mau datang, tapi tidak untuk menetap disana.

"Baiklah Nenek." Tsunade tersenyum. "Setelah acara kami boleh pulang 'kan?" Sakura menatap Naruto. Dia blak-blakan sekali. Setidaknya hargai perasaan beliau. "Kakek Jiraiya sendirian, tidak ada yang akan mengurusnya kalau kami pergi."

Apa boleh buat, Tsunade tak bisa memaksa. "Tak masalah bagiku, asal jangan jauhkan putra kalian dariku." Sejak lama ia menantikan kehadiran sang Namikaze Junior. Mereka tak boleh menjauhkan si cilik darinya. Ia akan menyayanginya tanpa pamrih seperti yang dilakukan kepada Naruto dulu.

Kushina tertawa geli. Lucu saja dengan permintaan beliau. "Bagaiman Sakura?" Tsunade memicing tajam. Naruto malah bertanya kepada Sakura, walau niatnya cuma ingin bercanda tetap saja Tsunade tak senang. Ia benar-benar menginginkan sang cicit.

Cubitan gemas mendarat diperut Naruto. "Baka, ngomong apa sih." Mendadak suasan disini terasa dingin. Naruto terbahak untuk memecah ketegangan. Tsunade menganggap serius ucapannya tadi. "Shina milik kita bersama." Sakura tersenyum.

Kushina duduk di tepi ranjang. "Nama cucuku Shina?" Sakura mengangguk. "Hmm.. nama yang bagus." Ia mengelus pipi tembem sang cucu. Terasa kenyal dan hangat. "Cucuku mirip seperti kakeknya." Ia terkikik.

"Aku juga mirip dengan Ayah."

Tatapan Kushina tertuju pada Naruto. "Seandainya Ayahmu masih disini, dia pasti akan sangat bahagia melihat putramu." Naruto terhenyak. Ia sangat merindukan sosok sang Ayah. "..Minato."

Sakura menyentuh punggung tangan Kushina. "Ayah juga bahagia disana." Ia menggenggam tangan sang Ibu mertua. "..Ayah bisa melihat kita dari tempatnya."

Kushina menyeka sudut mata lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar." Ia membalas genggaman tangan Sakura. "Minato punya tempat sendiri disana.. dia bisa melihat kita dari sana."

"Shinachiku." Semua mata menatap ke arah Tsunade. Ia mengulum senyun malu. "Shinachiku, nama dariku untuk putra kalian.." Sakura terdiam— masih mencerna kalimat Tsunade.

Shina... Chiku. Tetap saja menggunakan panggilan Shina. Beliau hanya menambahkan nama pendek terhadap putra mereka.

"Aku suka nama itu." Menurut Sakura 'Shinachiku' nama yang bagus untuk Bayi mereka. "Shinachiku Namikaze."

Sementara Tsunade terlihat bahagia Sakura sudi menerima nama tambahan darinya. Sejak lama ia ingin memberi nama untuk cicitnya.

"..terimakasih." Beliau tersenyum malu-malu. Sakura terkikik melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

 **x X x**

Jiraiya berlari bak bocah cilik menghampiri mobil sedan yang ditumpangi oleh Sakura. Ketika sang cucu keluar bersama si Suami, ia pun menadahkan kedua tangan dihadapan Sakura.

"Dimana cicitku." Pintanya tak sabar setelah tiga hari dilarang datang ke Rumah Sakit karena disuruh menjaga rumah.

Naruto sengaja melakukan itu agar bisa memberi kejutan kepada Jiraiya. Hasilnya, si tua mesum patuh dan benar-benar tidak kelayapan selama tiga hari. Anggap saja sebagai persyaratan untuk menggendong sang cicit kalau mereka pulang.

"Jangan tularkan penyakit mesum kakek kepada Shinachiku." Sakura terkekeh. Jiraiya manyun mendapat olokan tersebut. "Putraku tampan 'kan..." Naruto berbangga diri dengan percaya diri.

Pipi Jiraiya memerah. "Pemilik mata yang sama dengan putri dan cucuku." Ibu Sakura mempunyai sepasang iris _emerald_ , menurun kepada Sakura dan putranya. Mata yang indah.

"Lihat 'kan, Shinachiku tampan seperti aku."

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Iya, kalian berdua lelakiku yang paling tampan." Naruto nyengir lalu merangkul pinggang Sakura dan mengikuti langkah Jiraiya yang membawa masuk putra mereka.

Lelaki tua itu tak henti mengoceh terhadap cicit pertamanya.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Sudah lunas kan :"v


End file.
